


Being sick

by loosingletters



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, faking identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is sick and Tyrone doesn't agree with him wanting to go to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AN: Just a short thing set after my dippercest OS "His world". So yeah. No need to have read that. This is just short and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being sick

"Mornin'..."  
"Good mor- Dipper! You look horrible!"  
"Thanks, Mabel."  
Tyrone tore his attention away from his book to see what exactly was causing so much ruckus in the morning. Usually it was more quiet since Stanford went to sleep way too late and everybody sort of tried to stay calm then in the morning and let the old man sleep. One look at Dipper explained Mabel's reaction though.  
"You're not going outside like that", Tyrone stated and quickly stood up to bring Dipper back to their room.  
"Let me go! I need to go to school, I have an important history test today. It's worth like half my grade!"  
"Dipper Pines, you're not going to school when you look like you're about to faint."  
Because exactly that Dipper did. He was pale, his eyes were red, he had bags under his eyes and he was shaking. Tyrone didn't need to be a doctor to see that Dipper was sick.  
"But I need-" "You're not going. End of discussion."  
"... I hate it when you talk like that", Dipper muttered and turned around to walk back upstairs.  
Tyrone sighed and sat down again. He still fell back into old habits sometimes meaning he had slight control issues. They had been 'working' on it. If you could describe Stanley forcing him to do stuff until he snapped that.  
"You're right, you know", Mabel spoke up. "He shouldn't go outside like that, he shouldn't even be out of bed."  
"Why is it so hard for him to do so then?"  
"His history teacher is a real jerk. He won't allow Dipper to retake the test."  
He never had problems like this. People always tried to please him, teachers had always loved him for his excellent performances. Dipper was probably really angry at him and would give him the silent treatment. He didn't want that, he hated it when Dipper ignored him. He stood up again and picked Dipper's hat up from the table.  
"I'll be back at six", Tyrone told Mabel, grabbed his boyfriend's school bag and walked out of the shack. The things he did to keep Dipper happy.

 

"I'm back", he announced when he opened the door to their room with the still too small bed. They should really go and buy a new one. Dipper, currently reading, turned around so his back was facing Tyrone. The silent treatment, just as predicted.  
"You passed your history test."  
The sick teen sat up, confusion visible in his face.  
"I did what?"  
"Passed you history test."  
"I never took it, idiot. Remember?"  
"Well, everybody thinks you did. Also I hope you didn't want to befriend Jason Wallace. He may be a little angry at you, didn't want to hear when you said not to make fun of your birthmark so he had to learn a different way."  
Dipper sighed but then smiled. "You didn't have to do this."  
"I didn't do anything, you did. How are you feeling?", he asked and dropped bag and jacket on a chair.  
"I vomited a bit but I'm better now."  
Tyrone nodded and sat down on the bed checking the others temperature with his right hand. "Your fever is nearly gone too. Go and sleep some more."  
Dipper got comfortable again and hold their blue blanket up. Tyrone smiled and laid down next to Dipper putting his arm around him. Within seconds the sick teen was asleep, leaving his other half to follow him after a few minutes of watching.

 

Extra:  
"I can't believe you got sick too!"  
The two brown haired males looked at another, grinned and then turned their attention back to the only girl in the room.  
"Well, you just have to take care of one more now?"  
"Oh no, you got yourselves into this mess, I'm not cleaning it up."  
Then she turned around and left them.  
"Mabel, wait! Come back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get rid of a little writer's block at the moment. Hope this wasn't too bad.


End file.
